Black King
The Black King is an Ends who once sought salvation for human beings, but now advocates for their destruction in favor of non-humans. He is also one of the primary antagonists in Drifters Appearance A long, hooded cloak conceals his face and most of his body save for his arms and hands, both of which bear a number of scars. The most curious of the scars is a circular marking centered in the palm of his right hand, which some fans believe may have resulted from crucifixion. He also often carries a wooden staff. Personality Black King is always accompanies by a dark and mysterious aura, because of his presence and his unknown identity. He shows himself as a charismatic leader, capable to earn the loyalty of his allies and of his subordinates, and with remarkables abilities of a strategist in war and in the foundation of the new nonhuman civilization. He feele a deepest hatred and grudge for the human race, who denied his offer to save the humans (and who probably killed him), and for this reason he decided to stay by the side of all nonhumans as the Ends and other monsters, fighting against the humans and everyone who try to help them as the Drifters, elves, dwarfs and mages. His goal is to build of a new society, formed only by nonhumans, that he consider more better than the humanity, which he accuse to be cruel and oppressive, in contrast with his enemy and counterpart, Abe no Seimei, who thrust in the positive attributes of the humans, and as no warlike intentions between them and the nonhumans. Despite his cruel and unmerciful methods as the massive slaughter of innocents and using the humans prisoners like food for his army, Black king demonstrate also good attributes. In fact he seems to take care of the Ends and of his soldiers, gathering all their injuries and granted them all the resources they need, and one of his goals is to save all nonhumans from the insensate slavery of humans. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ends Role Abilities Although the Black King has yet to be shown in combat, he has already proven himself to be one of the most powerful characters in the series, with abilities that far surpass those of the beings around him (be they human or non-human), including the talented Oct magician Abe no Seimei. They include not only such offensive powers as those demonstrated when he annihilated the Bronze Dragon in one shot, but also defensive powers such as healing, duplication (e.g., wood and wheat) and telepathy, all of which can at times lead others to think of him as something akin to a god. However, the Black King dismisses this notion, claiming that he lacks the immortality needed to be a deity in the truest sense of the word. In addition to his supernatural abilities, the Black King has also shown himself to be a brilliant strategist, able to teach the non-humans of the fantasy world how to build their own culture, economy and military. In fact, Minamoto no Yoshitsune has described him as a "multi-world expert". The Black King also knows the "Descent", an aerial support and maneuver of flying transports dropping soldiers into the battlefield. This military tactic was introduced by Nazi Germany in World War II, hinting that the Black King has some knowledge of the modern era. Relationships Grigori Rasputin